How Hard I Work
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Jim thinks he works to hard, but something happens that changes his mind Yaoi -GenexJim rated M just in case- ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of the characters (and personal I don't really like Gene x Jim but for some reason i just had to write this)

* * *

**Sometimes I don't think Gene knows just how hard I work. How much I bust my ass in making sure we have things we need or things we want to have, hell even paying Fred back that huge debt. But he always goes and blows what money we have coming . I take many odd jobs to pay for things and he spends it on hookers and booze. I don't think he knows just how hard I have it, I'm pretty sure if I landed in the hospital he wouldn't notice... at least that's what I used to think...**

"Gene, get up you lazy slob! Its past noon already! How can you still be sleeping?!" I don't know how many times I tried to wake him up before hearing him yell. I knew Suzuka had finally woken him up. The first person he greeted though was Melfina... Should I be mad or happy? After all I was here with Gene first but she did keep Gene from buying hookers, so I should be happy, but I didn't feel it at all.

"Don't forget Fred wants us to do that job for him today." but he would forget... he always forgets. Gene just looked at me, have me that famous smile he gave everyone then continued to talk to Melfina. Now don't get me wrong, I love Melfina like everyone else here. I just feel left out with her here. Shaking my hea caused some blond hair to fall against my face before I went about getting ready.

How hard was it to show up for a simple job. Nope I was at it alone again, fixing farm equipment was easy, it would of been even easier if someone was actually helping me. I had not been there to long, but the idiot never showed up. Even after trying to call him I still got nothing, gelt like i had been stood up even though I knew it would happen.

I was home alone, as always. No one was ever really there, well except Gilliam of course. He was always helpful which was a good thing. To bad he wasn't human. That would of been nice, Gilliam knew how hard I pushed myself and had always warned me but I always told himj that if I didn't do it then no one would. Though the stress was really beginning to pile up on me. I had no idea what hit me before it was to late.

I could hear talking, and whispers, someone telling me I had to wake up. Odd, was it morning already, though when I opened my eyes, and the sudden blinding light hit them I closed my eyes again and made a disappointed sound in my throat. "Jim, you're okay we were so worried about you." a voice spoke it was obvious that it belond to Aisha.

"Even Gilliam was worried." a more softer voice spoke. Opening my eyes once again I stared at Melfina, then to the little Gilliam she held in her hands. My eyes scanned the room for the one person I wanted to see.. but once again, nothing.

"We tried getting a hold of him. Suzu is out looking for him. "Aisha spoke, her ears twitching to all the sounds.

"Its alright, I sort of expected that." I spoke, odd, I sounded different almost as if I had stopped caring, which wasn't true, I still cared a lot about him. Maybe I was finally seeing him for the ass he really was.

I hat to admit though I was surprised at the site of Gene walking in, holding some flowers, that was really unexpected. "Hay Jim, how are you feeling buddy?" Gene asked, I was just staring athim before realizing that he had spoke.

"Better." which was true I was doing better. He hande me the flowers which had causedme to smile.

"I had originally bought them for Melfina, but I didn't want to show up empty handed." Gene spoke and I wasn't sure what feel first, the smile on my face of my heart.

"Oh that's okay I didn't need anything." I spoke before handing them flowers to Melfina, she had just as much of a sad face as I had on mine. She knew, she had always known, but never said anything because we both knew it wouldn't do anyone any good.

Over the years I had looked at Melfina as my sister, she had always been there to help, but matters of the heart could not be helped at all. The ride home I was quiet, I didn't speak to anyone before I disappeared into my room. Away from certain eyes. I don't know how long I had been in my room before I heard a knock at my door. I mumbled something that sounded like enter, but I was to busy typing away at the computer. Yes somethings with age never change. "You know the doctor said you over worked yourself, do you want to end up back in the hospital?" a voice spoke. It surprised me a bit that Gene was in my room, but at the same time Mel was probably the one who sent him.

"You wouldn't care, if this doesn't get done then we will not have money coming in." I spoke not even looking away from the computer. I didn't eve notice him getting closer till I was suddenly grabbed. I squeeked, yes I'll admit it I squeeked. "What the hell Gene put me down!" I yelled at my partner who nearly threw me onto the bed.

"I do not want you to end up in the hospital okay. You do not understand how scared I got when I found out thats where you were." this was new to me, Gene sounded so worried. I didn't know what to say. I had been his partner since I was eleven, I was eighteen now and we ha been through everything together. I had always been there for him, just as he had tried his best to be there for me.

"Gene..." I spoke softly. I felt his hands rest on each side ofme as he leaned in. Looking me in the eyes.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you again... you are my partner after all." he spoke softly to me. I was already trying har to not blush at the sudden closeness, but him speaking such words brought a full on blush to reach my face.

"Gene... don't say such embarrasing things." I spoke as I looked down at my legs, trying to push him away from me.

Thats when the unthinkable happened. Instead of Gene being pushed away, I suddenly found myself under his massive body. I knew now that I must of been beat red in the face. Gene moed close before I felt a whisper against my ear. "You are my partner Jim, nothing can ever change that." thats when I felt something I thought I would have to die before feeling. I felt Gene's lips upon my own and I was lost in the kiss. I don't even know how long we had been kissing before realitiy hit me and I pulled back.

"W-Wait... we can't do this." What was I talking about, I finally got my wish but I didn't want it... no it would hurt Melfina. And I couldn't hurt her in anyway.

"Jim, your thinking to much. Do you know how long I've waited." Gene spoke at this point I had to look at him because I no longer understood what was going on. I was sure that he could tell by the look upon my face that I had no idea what he was talking about. "Of coure thinking a thought about someone so young would probably be a bad idea, so having to watch you grow up was all I could do till then." Gene spoke again before he moved to kiss me once again, I didn't fight it this time, no I may of not understood everything that was going on, but I was sure at this point that Gene was doing this on his own and had no help from anyone else.

I don't know how this happened, hell I should of stopped it but I didn't right now all I could think about was how we got to this point. Clothing was scattered around the room, Gene's jacket was still laying partly on the bed. We were both panting hard just looking at each other. My hands were resting against Gene's rather strong arms as he hovered above me, "A-Are you sure about this Gene? What about Melfina?" I spoke softly to him, hell I didn't want this to stop at all, but I didn't want to hurt someone in the process.

"Actually it was Melfina that told me if I didn't tell you how I felt soon, you might end up worse than you were before. I can't lose you Jim, for all we've been through that would hurt the most." Gene spoke before a sudden moan past my lips, grabbing hard at his arms.

"Ah, that hurts." I could feel tears running down my face, "Gene... it hurts." I called out to him, i knew he was trying his best to make it as painless as possible, and being that this was the first time I have ever done anything like this of course it was going to hurt.

"Sorry." he spoke softly to me, leaning down I felt a kiss to my cheek as if he was trying to help the pain go away. God who knew Gene was so big.

"Its okay.. I expected it to hurt at first." I spoke before a sudden gasp ripped from my throat, I saw stars behind my eyes, holy, what the hell did Gene just hit. The pain was suddenly just gone and the pleasure was incresed 10 fold. Gene must of known what he just did because I could feel him beginning to move faster in me, and I couldn't stop the moans and yells that were falling from my lips. "Gene!" I yelled out as I felt my back beginning to arch at the feeling of Gene thrusting above me.

I wasn't sure how long we had been holding onto that pleasure that was driving us both insane before I felt the sudden need to have to release, "Gene!" I screamed out before I reached that heaven, seeing white lights behind my eyes before I felt a sudden rush of warmth filling my body. I laid there panting, the feeling of a body on top of mine. My hand moved to gently run through Gene's hair as he regained his breathing as well. "T-That was amazing." I spoke softly only to hear a hum from the man on me.

**So now you can see where my idea of Gene changed, how I now no longer work as hard as I used to, and that if I didn't work like I did I wouldn't have the thing I held most dear to me. "Jim.. come back to bed." Now I have to go before Gene gets mad... goodnight.**


End file.
